


Blood

by Medie



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her countrymen blamed the American government, but she never has. She has always known who truly bore responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

The gun is lighter in her hand than she would have imagined. Lighter than she _has_ imagined. She's painted this moment in her mind so many times that it's almost difficult to realize that it is really happening. She's sketched out the scenery—the lush green of home, the steel and concrete of a dozen different cities, sometimes the warm blue of the Pacific’s waves or the dry arid white of a desert's sands—in a dozen different ways, but this has always been the same.

Her eyes following the steel of the gun into the dark emptiness of Aisha's eyes.

"Did you ever think of them?" she asks, not really caring about the answer. She suspected before and knows it now. "Even once?"

She hears the shouts of men in the distance. Aisha's men. Mercenaries. Americans. The best of the best, but not good enough. Not to stop this.

Her countrymen blamed the American government, but she never has. She has always known who truly bore responsibility. Fadhil's beyond her reach now, burning as he should, but his daughter isn't. She still breathes, for however briefly, and will pay in his stead.

"Did you?" she asks again.

Aisha lifts her chin. "Yes."

"Liar."

Fadil will never know the pain of his daughter's loss, but this will have to be enough.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [for one forgiving hour (just a matter of time remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387532) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis)




End file.
